


Being Ordinary

by kitkatxk



Category: Being Ordinary, Tie Him To Me, You+Me, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: Boys' Love, Cute, First Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Gay, Harems, Humor, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, True Love, Unrequited Love, thaibl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatxk/pseuds/kitkatxk
Summary: When Good an idol and actor comes back to Thailand after being abroad for 2yrs. He faces hardships within his company as his international career was a total disgrace. Good is told he has 60 days to write a new hit CD or the company is going with newer talent. They don’t need a washed-up celebrity who is returning after failing to become an international star.Concerned for his job and desperate to not give up on music his first love. He realizes as he starts working, the deeper he goes into his rut the more cluttered and disorganized his life becomes, to the point that he can't work. So he decides to hire help.Due to his tiredness and drunk state, he makes a mistake confession in the online job listing, description.He is shocked when 5 guys show up at his house the next day.He had meant for it to be girls, one girl to be exact. But now he has five guys and somehow he is sucked into hiring them all as live in house caretakers!Little did he know they would all be his saving grace. His muses, and his only hope.





	1. Washed Up

Good stepped off the plane and into the terminal connection with a heavy sense of dread and excitement mixed together in the pit of his stomach. 

The moment he had been able to see Bangkok from the, airplane window he had instantly felt excited for home, but scared of the welcome he would get. 

So much had changed in two years. ‘He had changed; His fans had changed and he had spent so much time being someone that he wasn’t he wasn't even sure who he was anymore.’

He felt exhausted.

He walked through the airport and tried not to feel disheartened by the lack of security needed.

The emptiness of the airport other than regular people. There was no screaming to greet him. Or flashing signs. Mobs of people chanting his name.

Signs and posters plastered with his face on them. 

Instead, the world around him looked ordinary.

When he left two years ago he hadn't been able to get inside the airport without eight bodyguards to keep people just from reaching out to touch him. He had felt surrounded. Smothered. 

He had hated it.

But also, he had loved it.

'He wasn't alone. He was surrounded. Never alone.'

He didn't have to give into that hollow emptiness in the pit of his stomach.

He could just look into someone's eyes and he could feel love.

Part of him knew it was adoration. 'Was that so bad? Being adored? He hadn't felt anything else before. So what was wrong with a little adoration? He had earned it. He had been training for seven years before he debuted. Seven lonely years of living life like a zombie.'

No one had cared back then whether he dropped into bed and cried himself to sleep; Whether he had eaten at all that day. Drank water, took a shower.

The only other people ever in that place had been other poor lost souls striving for the same spotlight he wanted. A friend, but not a friend. A camaraderie. A rival.

Other than the others there were only adults. 

Adults who wanted to make money off him. Who looked at him their eyes filled with dollar signs as they watched. They didn't care what his dreams were, what his passions were. If he even missed home at all. Whether he had felt scared, alone. They trained him in everything.

You wanted to sing. You learned to act. You wanted to act you learned to sing. 

It was a cycle of relentless, tiring dream walking. As they all tried to reach that euphoria. ‘All so we could feel that love we were searching for.’ All of us weary and broken. We had all lost things to get where we were.

And once you made it, you had to cling to it.

He had made it. He really had. He had become the superstar everyone dreamed of.

Then his company had told him he was going to the USA to become a global star. He would star in movies.

'I never wanted to be an actor... I just wanted to sing.' He looked out into the arrivals area. And spotted a small group of maybe 50-60 people holding fans and posters. He immediately felt disappointed.

He should be happy there were any. 

But he knew it in his soul. He had ruined his career, his life. His fame.

That he wouldn't feel that love again. That the loneliness would return, and it was because he had to do something he was bad at.

'Should I walk over and see them or try to get out of here without a scene?'

"THERE HE IS!'

'Crap... Well, it's too late now. Didn't you want the adoration...' He reminded himself.

'Not like this. This was humiliating.'

From hundreds of thousands to not even a hundred.

‘He was over.’

He waved at them after pressing his black hat down over his dark red hair. He was still dressed like the star he was. He knew he looked good and immediately started to pose for pictures. Trying his best not to let the way he was feeling show on his face.

The girls squealed and clicked their phones and cameras.

A few of them held out bags which were clearly gifts. Before, he had to refuse them there were so many going bad or being thrown away, he had to tell his fans not to waste their money. That he would never use or see their gifts, except for the few lucky selected ones.

Now he took them with a soft bow and a polite word of thanks.

Not even enough to need a second person to take some. He could easily carry all these back and look like he simply went shopping for an hour or two.

He sighed, said a few mindless words. Interacted, gave high fives and cute poses and then said goodbye.

When he got outside, he tried not to show any signs of anger or annoyance at the provided transportation. His fans were watching.

He turned and made a few more final poses then got into the waiting car they had provided.

He used to have a large black van with tinted windows. This was what someone in the states would call an Uber or fancier Taxi. He doubted the person even worked for the company at all.

“Take me home”. He said authoritatively to the driver. ‘It wasn't necessary to say his address everyone in Bangkok knew where he lived.’

“I'm taking you to the company sir. Strict orders.”

He started the car and zoomed off. Good really was starting to think this day couldn't get worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We need you to create a brand new full length album. To try entice your fans to return to you. It needs to be a hit. Every song on it needs to be a major hit. Or I really don't see how you have any future in this business at all."

Good's mouth gaped at the words that were coming out of his old Manager, Rock's, mouth.

"Excuse me?" He looked at him incredulously.

"I'm sorry Good the company just doesn't see a future for you at all. They say you're done. A wash out."

"Unless you can use some of that amazing talent you showed years ago to woo people’s hearts and pockets once again. They told me to tell you that they will discard your contract in two months and give you due process for the remaining two years." Rock looked at him pitifully.

Good's eyes stung and he felt as if he had been steam rolled.

"You.... I..." He scoffed his mouth moving his brain working, but nothing coming out.

He was so angry. So betrayed. So livid!

They took him from his home, they worked him for every penny he was worth. They told him to do things he didn't want to do. Then they sent him away telling him he would probably never be back unless to visit.

Then he flops in the career he didn't want, the path he didn't choose. The thing he wasn't good at that they ordered him to do. A puppet that danced to their every whim.’ They were going to drop him! HIM! He had been an idol for three years before they sent him away. He had trained for seven. He had given them twelve years of his life! He had joined when he was ten years old. And now this is what he was getting!’

‘He wanted to trash the place.’ Good took deep, calming breaths.

"I'm not gonna do it. You can tell them to take their contract and shove it so far up their ass that it reaches another dimension. I don't need any of you." He said vehemently. 

Rock looked tortured. ‘He had known him, watched him grow, it was killing him to be the messenger. But it was show business.’

"They said that if you don't do the album they will sue you for breach of contract. They will remove you from the roster. Bury you in insane legal fees. Take back the car, the house... Everything they bought you man, everything!"

Rock reached out and touched his shoulder a pained expression on his face.

"You really don't have a choice. I don't see any other way out. They own everything you have, Good. They own every one of your songs. They own what you have written, but not even produced or put out since you signed."

Good paced, freaking out internally.

He turned his eyes like angry beams zoning in on their target his face in a scowl of burning rage that looked like it could devour the whole room.

"You did this.. It's your fault. You took a small kid who knew nothing and got him to sign away his soul. FIX IT!" He spat out angrily.

Rock winced at the harsh words.

‘He wasn't wrong. But it was his job if he didn't do it, then he would have nothing too.’

"Make the album kid. It's the only way out..."

He pet him lightly on the shoulder. 

"Don't you have anything in your song journals? You can just throw anything out onto the album to fill it. You could never write anything that wasn't a hit before." Rock said.

Good pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in defeat. His shoulders sagged.

"I don't have anything... I think... Nothing I could use to make a hit overnight. You said they want it to be number one on the charts internationally for a few weeks straight. I don't think I have anything that can do that."

"You didn't come to the airport, you didn't even see."

"My fans are gone... I'm going to lose everything. There isn't anything I could do to fix it."

Rock perked up and smiled.

"There you go ' my Good boy." He chuckled and slapped Good on the shoulder excitedly.

"Use that pain that anger, turn it into a number one hit! You've done it before you can do it again."

Good looked up and sneered at Rock. He stood up, grabbed his bag and walked out. Swearing under his breath.

'Was there no one on this entire earth who could be on his side?'


	2. Excuse me... What!

'Why did it always end up like this?' Good walked into his house up the stairs and straight into his bedroom. His room was stale and there was a thick layer of dust on everything.

He didn't even care

He just threw his weary body down onto, to his bed and curled up in the darkness of the room with no lights on the curtains drawn and the heavy blanket beneath him.

Maybe he should just give up. Maybe he could make this the end. Disappear. Go back to the country. He remembered the happy, but sad look of encouragement on his grandma's face As he left it all behind him to pursue his dreams.

Then he remembered his mom's words.

If you leave, you don't come back here, boy.

No, he couldn't go back.

Why does it hurt the same if you have everything or if you have nothing.

It all hurts.

He sighed tears welling in his eye.

Billions of people in the world

Millions of those who had loved him

Yet, he was alone. Utterly alone. He couldn't remember what the touch of a hug felt like. A real hug... Not an excited one from a fan who was just coming in front of their crush or had a desire to touch someone famous. There was nothing wrong with those. But a hug from someone who deeply loved and cared about him.

He wondered what it felt like to be held. Cuddled like his grandma had when he was a child.

He couldn't even imagine a kiss.

He hadn't had anything like that since he came to the city. He had become secluded in a giant bubble separate from the rest of the world.

His company had been scared of the fans deserting him or being jealous. And so he had never tried dating. It didn't matter that after the ban in his contract was fulfilled, he just had never had the opportunity. He was always so busy and even in Hollywood when he had been surrounded by the lights and the beautiful people. He had been too scared to get close.

So in thirteen years, loneliness had become his friend.

The only true constant thing in his life.

'Alone and doomed.'

Everything he had thought would make him happy didn't.

And everything he wanted to keep because he had worked hard to earn them could all be taken away from him.

Even his written thoughts on paper were not even his.

He was a slave of their creation.

Doomed to work till death.

Was it so bad that he wanted to be loved and he wanted to be cherished?

He needed it, needed it like he would stop existing if he didn't get it. Like without it, he was nothing, he would just return to nothing again.

'It hurt being lonely.'

'It hurt.'

But it was a feeling he always had with him.

The only thing that ever enveloped him.

'The only thing he could count on in this world was the loneliness.'

He rolled over to stare at the empty vague void of darkness above him. 'Out there was an empty house. The only thing around him was his responsibilities.'

'I have sixty days.'

'Sixty days to write songs that can entertain, enthrall and capture the attention of the masses. But all I can think of is how much I don't have anything but depression and emptiness left.'

'Who is gonna listen to between nine and fifteen songs of that crap?' That had never been his genre before. He did inspiring songs. Love yourself. Do what you want to. Follow your dreams. Work Hard. That was his motto.

He couldn't suddenly turn into an emotional wreck.

He sighed...

'I think I'll just stay here and sleep for a few days.

'Or years, maybe.'

'That would be fine right. To wallow.'

He groaned. 'Sixty days isn't a lot of time to produce, write and film multiple songs.'

"Ughh, why did I let them push me around!"

"Good, you are such a pushover!" He yelled at the empty room and sighed.

It used to be weird talking to himself, now it almost felt normal.

He stood up and shuffled his tired body towards his luggage. Unzipping a few bags he found his journal and his laptop and walked down the hall towards his studio.

Every time, he walked down this hall, he was reminded at how foolish he had been to ask for a house so large. It was just him. Did he really need five bedrooms... a pool, an entertainment room, and a theater.

He had never been home before when he was popular. So when was he ever gonna use any of it?

Honestly, he lived in his studio more than he lived in his bedroom anyway. In reality that's why he had put a singlet bed in the corner in there ages ago.

"I have no life." He said to the empty air. Then opened the door to his studio and went inside.

His private studio had all the bells and whistles. A private recording area. A set up for his laptop to connect to his keyboard and mixing sets. A stand for his guitar. Even though it had been ages since he had played.

There was a thin layer of dust on everything except the instruments which had been covered in white cloths to protect them.

Looking around you would have thought the previous owner had died and the belongings had been covered too one day be sold off. As people forgot the value they had once held for the owner before.

'Maybe the previous owner has died. I'm certainly not the same person I was when I left.' He thought and pulled the sheet off. Coughing and waving away the dust.

He sat down with a sigh at his morbid thoughts, set his laptop down and got to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AHHHHH!!!! UGHHH... Why."

Good slammed his head down on the table in front of his keyboard and groaned in defeat.

'Eight days! It had been eight days he had been back and he couldn't get a single thing down.'

He hadn't wrote a single line he liked.

He was so uninspired. So completely lost, he felt like giving up and just saying fine take everything away. I don't need any of it.

Good turned his head to the side so that his right ear was on the table top and groaned unhappily. His eyes roamed the room around him.

They transfixed on something he had forgotten he put in the room on this shelf ages ago.

He stood up slowly and walked over to the shelf a small smile touched the corner of his lips and he realized he hadn't smiled in a while...

Then, finally he remembered why he had gotten the big house. Why he had worked so hard to be where he was.

Why he wanted to show his dreams could come true.

"Grandma, I can do this."

"I can bring you here. I can get Mom to understand."

"Because if I can't what was all of this for?"

"God, I need to go get drink otherwise, all I am doing is just wallowing." He groaned and looked down at his feet.

'All right time to get up, time to go do something, anything, anywhere... Outside of in this room. Where you have been locked up for days. You need inspiration. You can't give up.'

Good stood up from the chair, put on his baseball cap and jacket. And walked out the door to head for the nearest convenience store.

\----------------------

Good opened the door to the convenience store with a large sigh unsure of what he wanted to get.

Well, outside of maybe something heavy something that would hopefully help him forget the problems and responsibilities he had to deal with now.

"Something to drink. Anything actually." He said lowering his voice unnecessarily.

He cleared his throat and pulled down his cap.

The clerk glanced at him for half a second before turning around and grabbing a standard bottle of beer. And turning back around.

"350baht. Cash or card." He said and looked up to stare at Good.

Good handed him the money in cash, then rushed out of there. Worried the more the guy stared the sooner he would be recognized.

He ran back to his house as if he had stolen the liquor and only slowed down once he had opened his front door and was inside.

He trudged up to the room and went inside it.

As he walked in he flicked on the light then started straight for the table and the laptop.

While walking he kicked around the various papers and junk he had strewn across the floor in a matter of days. He had been eating, sleeping, drinking, and working in here. He had only left to shower and use the bathroom. So it made sense it looked like a nightmare.

He sat down ungracefully no sign of the famous idol he was meant to be, and put the bottle down on his desk, in doing so a pile of crumpled papers fell to the floor.

He sighed and turned, ignoring it. 'It was hell everywhere anyway.'

What was the point, it's not like hell needs to be clean. Let them deal with it when they come to take my life away, He thought with a sneer.

He scoffed at nothing. Then sighed again and turned to stare at his mess of a table covered in everything.

He was using his laptop, pen and paper. His keyboard, literally anything he could think of to get the creative juices flowing.

He had even recorded on his phone random lines that came to him. In hopes he could put them together and use them later. So far that was a pile of junk.

Good cracked the lid of the liquor and guzzled half of it down without stopping. A small bit of it poured down his throat and onto his shirt. He slammed the bottle down in surprise and wiped his chin.

"Uggghhhh, What have you become Good?" He asked into the silence.

He gulped down the rest of it with a disgusted look on his face. The beer wasn't the problem he was and he knew it.

Right now all he could do was, hate his life and himself.

He grabbed his laptop, the screen came on and he started writing again.

Hours later he was deleting everything he wrote and feeling very buzzed when Good looked around and realized.

'Nobody is creative in hell. Hell is a place dreams go to die.'

"I need to leave hell." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

He looked around himself, and then squinted at the clock on his laptop. One thirty-two am.

Good stared in defeat.

"Fuck this shit! I am not doing this."

"What I need is inspiration."

"What I need is help."

"Someone to take care of everything for me while I work."

Good smiled overly pleased with himself and opened up the internet.

A short search later and he was on a private job site with a brand new profile. And ready to set up his own listing to hire someone.

'Now I can be creative. Because I don't have to be alone and a mess.' He thought as he posted the listing happily. The site would send a person to him tomorrow, whoever matched his qualifications he was searching for best.

He dragged his sore, tired and buzzed body into the bed in the corner with a pleased as cream smile on his face.

'Tomorrow all his problems would be solved. Yes, tomorrow would be great!' And with that thought he went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Good turned over and groaned. He not only felt horrible, but he felt like he hadn't slept at all and there was an annoying repetitive ringing that wouldn't stop in the back of his mind.

'That's it, I've finally lost it.'

'I'm being driven mad by the lack of my own skills.'

It rang again a bit louder.

"Stop it...." He groaned aloud. Then realized as the sound became louder and clearer. That it wasn't his head doing it. It was the sound of the buzzer from his front door.

Good sat up and blinked in confusion, then last night flooded back to him and he remembered.

'Today was the start of something wonderful.' He had hired a beautiful girl to come live with him. In hopes that he would get some sort of inspiration. And to clean this hell up.

He smiled and jumped out of the bed in excitement.

It was almost like Christmas, knowing he wouldn't be alone anymore.

Good ran down the stairs two at a time a giant smile on his face and pulled open the door. He ran down the driveway to the gate and unlocked the big black heavy door. He panted with excitement despite wrenching it so hard he felt it all the way into his shoulder.

Then his face fell.

There in front of him stood five beautiful men.

Definitely not who he was waiting for.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked confused.

"We're your new live-in housemates and caretakers." The shortest one said. The one with soft blonde hair.

Good's mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me... What!" He asked in disbelief.


	3. Trial Period

"Wait, what?"

"He said, we are your new live-in caretakers." said A tall red-haired man in a white floral dress shirt and ripped up faded jeans. Half of the shirt was tucked in and the other half was not. A large black worn and faded backpack was slung over one shoulder. He lifted his sunglasses nonchalantly and looked into Good's eyes. Bored.

"Jeez, I know some idols are considered amazing in all areas. But you weren't top of your class in school were you?" He said lazily, offhand, as if he didn't care he was really being insulting.

Good sucked in a breath despite the disrespectful stuff that guy was spewing.

The red-haired guy was fairly strong and lean, He looked hard and weathered; his skin was tanned and darker than some of the others. He dressed well, but he gave off that city brat with a bad background gangster vibe. But when Good stared into the Redhead's eyes, they were bright and lascivious. Not at all the eyes of a gangster.

He wasn't covered in tattoos or wearing leather. He just seemed playfully dangerous. As if you would probably get hurt just by knowing him, maybe both emotionally and physically.

The only thing that played into the stereotype of a bad boy was one long earring that dangled down the right side of his intensely sharp cheekbones. But nowadays that was more fashionable than a bad boy thing.

"Be nice." Said a Boy at the back. He had long dark, black hair it fell over one eye loosely, while the rest of it swept in every, direction. As unruly waves flowed around his face. Tousling softly in the light breeze. He also wore faded jeans, but in a dark black color knees ripped open and he had a long white tee tucked into the front, the back hanging loose. His sneakers were bright yellow and he stood with a carefree but easy slouch.

Good looked at him.

He smiled back and his eyes twinkled in delight.

"This is... This has been.." Good struggled to get out the confusion and annoyance he was feeling.

"Yeah, thanks, but it's a big mistake... Okay."

"Thanks for stopping by, Have a nice day." He said then shut the gate. He turned to walk away when a muffled whine made him turn back.

There was a skinny smooth, creamy arm in between where the door should have latched and where it's latch was.

'What the hell!' Good ran the few steps back and pulled the door open. He stared at the short haired blonde who looked up into his eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks." He winced and grabbed his arm. Good stared at him incredulously.

"Were you trying to chop your arm off? Like, don't you value yourself at all?" Good looked at the guys sweet, delicate features twisted in pain and sighed.

He reminded him of a wounded bunny rabbit.

"Come on in. I can't have you sue me if your arm is broken or injured permanently in any way. I'll get some ice."

The guy nodded softly and Good pulled the door open. He turned back towards the house and shoved his hands into his pockets.

He didn't check to see if the guy followed. He just walked into the house and went to look for the various things he had stashed up got every ailment that could happen. As someone who was always training and working he had pretty much everything, anyone could ever need. His company had always made sure of that. So as to prevent injuries.

'Even if I'm a washed up nobody now. My plethora of damage control supplies are still here. From when they did care if I existed or not. So if I am hurt, I am still prepared.' A small but comforting thought.

He walked back into the living room, his hands full of cream, hot packs, ice packs, and bandages.

"Holy! Are you running a pharmacy?" Someone asked with a soft chuckle.

Good looked up and his mouth dropped. Some of the contents from his arms spilled onto the floor. As his grip loosened naturally with the shock.

"How did you all get in here?" Good asked surprised.

A tall guy with light brown hair walked over bent down and started helping him pick everything up. He looked up into Good's eyes and smiled charmingly.

Good stared into their dark red-brown pools. The guys' eyes gleamed in the natural light that streamed through the giant windows and the sun outlined his face prettily, and lightly. Good felt a sudden increase in his heart, speed and looked down at the ground, extremely conscious of the man's proximity to him.

He hadn't seen this one when they were standing outside. He was really beautiful.

His face was perfectly proportioned. With a soft heart shape. He had large but delicate eyes with long lashes that swept his cheeks as he stared at the floor. A small but soft Rosy flush crept into his cheeks as he exerted himself to reach for stuff with his long, whipcord arms. He had a thin nose with a long ridge that pointed gently upwards at the tip. And his pretty mouth and light orangish, red lips were parted with exertion.

"You let us all in." The red Haired guy said nonchalantly. Then stared at Good as if he found his dumb question amusing. But his eyes carefully watched the two people in front of him.

Good flushed subconsciously nodded at the brown haired gentleman and stood up holding all the stuff.

"Th...Thanks..." Good flushed and walked over to the blonde haired short kid. He sat down and dropped all the stuff gently on the couch between them.

The other four men all sat on the other couch and two chairs in the room and watched as Good applied some medicine and a cold press on the guy's arm.

The blonde. Stared at him with a light smile on his face.

"Thanks." He said, flushing a little.

"Actually, I let short stuff there. In here because he was brilliant and used himself as a disposable doorstop," Good said, looking up at him and giving him a stern look.

"Don't you know your body is a very important temple you should treat it with respect." Good chided him softly.

Then, without looking up, he continued. "The rest of you all trailed in here for no reason. I hired one person and it was supposed to be a girl. So I am sorry there was some sort of mix up, but I really don't need all of your Guys'... Ah... Services."

Good looked up. To see if they all understood.

"I mean, if that's what you want." The dark black haired guy said.

"Girls... Come with a ton of extra ah... Necessities." He said delicately. "And frankly you look like you could use more than one person to help." He cleared his throat, looking around at the massive payers of dust and covered items with cloths. Even now they were sitting on couches that had been draped.

Good flushed awkwardly.

"I have been away for two years. It's not exactly like I was ready for guests." He grumbled.

"Exactly why you, need us even more! There is 2yrs worth of cleaning, one person would easily feel out of their depth." Said a dark brown haired boy.

"Also, we have already been hired and paid for a week's worth of work in advance. It is how the private hiring company works. So why don't you just see if we are worth it before sending us away." the Red Haired guy quipped.

After he finished no one said anything for a bit. And the awkward silence grew.

"Thanks for the ice and the wrap. I'm One. I just realized none of us have really introduced ourselves or told you our names and have already barged into your home." he said shyly he blushed in embarrassment. Good found himself smiling down at him. 'He was so small and gentle... And tries way too hard.' Good realized.

The dark brown haired guy smiled. "Ah, I'm Time. I'm 22. So I think I'm the same age as you." He rubbed his head and bowed lightly.

"Nice to meet you." He said gently. His voice was deep and ran across Good's skin like a warm shiver.

Good blinked slowly. Time smirked and tilted his head, staring into Goods eyes. Good looked away and scratched behind his ears.

The red-haired guy rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Plan." He said curtly.

The blonde hair kid stared at his face, incredulous at the disrespect.

Plan sighed, annoyed. "I'm older than you. He said as a way of explanation."

Good bowed lightly, then caught himself and stopped. This jerk didn't really deserve a Wai even if he was older.

He looked up and Plan was smirking slightly.

Good looked away, his face twitched with annoyance. 'What does it matter if you are handsome if you were born with a rotten personality...'

The black haired kid smiled and Wai'ed gently. "Bai. My name is Bai. I am an exchange student from China," he said. His voice had a heavy, but understandable accent.

Good thought it sounded fairly cute and unique. 'He is so cute, and speaks really good Thai for a foreigner. If my fans saw him, they would squeal. They like me so he would be their type too.'

Good turned to the one who had made his heart skip a beat the only one left un-introduced. The light brown haired guy.

Their eyes locked onto either other.

"I'm Night." His gentle baritone said. His tone was poignant and sent shivers all down Good's spine.

Actually, when he looked at all of them for more than half a second they all were beautiful. So much so that anyone walking in would think that Good had suddenly decided to start an idol group.

Good flushed. His cheeks going red at the idea of sharing a house with anyone. It had been so long since his trainee days.

He had forgotten how to share.

"I suppose we can do a trial period," Good said then looked up Plan's fierce gaze caught his own and he flushed angrily at the stubborn defiance met there.

"Fine, but only on trial. One week." He said looking away, his cheeks hot a mixture between annoyance at Plan and embarrassment from Night.


	4. It's About Time

Good tucked a hand into a pocket the other he rubbed the back of his neck with. They all had their bags and were sitting there staring at him. He supposed he would have to do something with them. 'Like tell them to do something, you idiot don't just stare'

"Uhhhh. Um. You can take whatever rooms you want. There are five rooms... You can take whatever. They are all pretty much the same." He realized he was repeating himself. He couldn't help it his brain was malfunctioning.

All eyes in the room were on him and he hated to be in the spotlight, he hated being in the spotlight unless he was on stage. That was the only time he ever could take the pressure. But that is because the stage was his home.

He turned away, then turned back after biting his lip and realizing something.

"Um, you can go wherever you want, but whatever you do, don't touch the grand piano in the entertainment room. You can literally go anywhere, do whatever... Just, I don't like anyone touching the grand piano..."

"Oh, also figure out who is cooking meals. I'm hungry." He stood there awkwardly.

"Yeah, okay. Yup, that's... Good okay." He made shooing motions at everyone, but then took himself out of the room before they even had a chance to talk. He didn't' want to be there when they figured out how to solve the problem of five caretakers for one human being in a giant house. It was very obvious overkill, but he had already made the mistake and quite literally pay for it. Let them figure out who would take care of what's what on their own. If he did it for them without knowing what they were good at, well that could make things awkward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Good stood in the room staring at the paper, humming.

"With you, there is a better me. I belong next to your heart...."

He growled and threw the paper he had been reading aloud on the floor and kicked it. Then sat at his desk.

"Nothing." He raised his hands and ran both through his hair.

There was a knock on his door and the door opened before he could answer.

"Hey, sorry to bug you..."

Good looked up to see Time poke his head inside the room.

He stepped inside the room.

"I figured you are probably pretty hungry, you have been up here for hours. And One made Laab in that time, if you don't like spicy food he also made some Yam Pla Dook Foo."

Good nodded. "Thanks, I'll come soon. I just wanna try and get this done. First." He said, staring back down at his papers. He rubbed his forehead and frowned.

"Why do I pull you close then push you away. Hmm, it's not bad."

Good bristled as Time's warm voice ran up his spine and gave him shivers his breath tickling his neck. Good turned.his chin slowly while moving back a little. He took a quick startled breath. His cheeks flushed. Good looked at Time glancing up, then down.

Time turned to stare into his eyes.

"What are you working on?" He asked his breath and voice a deep whisper.

Good gulped.

"I'm working on a love song to use as my main song for my upcoming album. I have to write 9-15 songs in the next 60 days."

"Which is why I hired... Uhh, you guys." Good sighed and turned back to stare at the new line on paper. His eyebrows scrunched in thought.

Time smirked. "Have you ever been deeply in love?"

Good froze. But didn't say anything 

"So... That's a no then." Time chuckled lightly.

Good stood up quickly reached out, grabbed Time by the shirt and spun him around so that he faced him and shoved him against the desk.

"Do you have to have on hand experience with everything just to write about it?" Good said with force. He stared into Time's eyes.

Time blinked and opened his mouth to respond.

"Why? If I don't are you gonna offer?" Good interrupted, staring at him aggressively. His eyes dancing with excitement. He liked the shivers, the rush he was getting. He loved the way it felt to press himself against another human body.

"Are you gonna help me write my lyrics? Maybe give me my first on hand experience? Touch me? Kiss me? Fall in love with me? Are you gonna break my heart? Or make me so consumed by a feverish need for you that I can't help but pour my heart out onto these empty papers?" Good pressed his right leg in between Time's and his legs spread open for it easily. Good glanced down.

'What are you doing? THIS IS A GUY!..'

'A very attractive guy. '

'Sexy and soft at the same time...'

'Wait, why am I thinking like this he is a guy... a guy!'

But the way he had said it teasing, playfully as if something like a first love or first time was a joke. It had pulsed a wave of embarrassment and anger through him. He wanted to shove his masculinity down Time's throat. He wanted to make him whisper out his apology in that delectable voice that had given him shivers and made him think bad things.

'God, what is wrong with me right now?' Good was about to let go and step away from the danger zone in front of him.

Time licked his lips and Good followed the movement with his eyes before looking back up into Times deep brown eyes. His fluffy black wavy hair hung over his eyes and Good had this insane desire to brush it away.

"Aren't you hungry." Good said huskily. Then wiped the hair away from over Time's left eye brow just the lightest touch against his skin as he moved it. It sent a tingle up Goods arm.

'Gosh your time in the US has a made you bold Good' He thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time sucked in a breath and realized his body was reacting in a non proper way. His throat had gotten tight.Time gulped and bit the inside of his lip, he blinked multiple times slowly.

"If you are, you should go eat then." Good said and let go of his shirt.

"I'm hungry." Good said huskily still staring deeply into Time's eyes. Good's eyebrow twitched and he stepped back and walked out of the room without another word.

Time shivered and took in a few giant gulps. He was so used to being the one approaching and taking the lead.

'Did he just completely flip the tables on me?' He wondered. Shocked at the thought. 'Funny that's never happened before. He was always the aggressive one in control.' He shivered again in a delectable way as he remembered being pinned down and how Good had stared as he asked him if he wanted to be his first, everything basically. 'If he wanted to fall in love with him .'

"God, how did you say such cheesy things without even flinching Good!" Time said breathlessly and stared up at the ceiling before clicking his tongue and looking back down.

He turned to look at the paper. 'He definitely doesn't have any on hand experience... I mean he looked at some of the other papers with half written lyrics. No one with hands on experience at love and heartbreak writes this kinda stuff.'

'Jeez here I thought I could have him wrapped around my little finger so easy. But it looks like he might have a very strong raw talent. What have I gotten myself into?'

Time sighed fixed his shirt, tucking the long white shirt back in his belt and then walked out of the room slowly. He needed a moment to recompose himself before he went back down. He rearranged himself and walked down the hall at a slow amble.

He was pretty sure joining them right now would be a very bad idea.

Maybe he should try to keep his distance for a bit. "Good you are more dangerous than your innocent cute face lets on." He said softly as he headed to his room to relieve some of his stress from that encounter.


	5. The Ad

Good walked into the room and up to the table the table was covered in a feast of food and he sat down amidst the others.

Good looked first at the food and then stared at the others wondering when they would dig in. They all stared back at him. He reached out awkwardly to fill his plate and then began to eat slowly. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he looked at the others. They all dug in cheerfully and started to pass things around.

"So have you guys figured out how to... Who's doing....??? You know? Well, who's doing what? Like what everyone's jobs are." Good asked wondering.

"Of course." One said.

"We split them equally based on a rotation system I devised." Bai spoke up and smiled.

Good smiled back.

"So who is doing what?" Good asked curiously.

I am on cooking this week. One said with a big smile. I love to cook. I am taking cooking in University my final year top of the class. He added proudly. Good smiled, he was happy to not have to be eating instant foods anymore.

"I look forward to it." He said, meaning it. His poor intestines were pretty done with the single person's uncaring lifestyle he had been living lately.

"I'm on cleaning the upstairs duty." Time said. "I promise I will be careful with your studio. Treat it like a little delicate baby. After all that room is special for many reasons right." He gave Good a wink.

Good rolled his eyes and looked at him.

"I will be in charge of outside and yard work and stuff like that. I love gardens and outdoors. They are very calming, I am hoping to get started after lunch." He licked his fingers slowly from the spicy salad sauce he had gotten on them. Good watched, intrigued by how much he was reminded of an alley cat when Bai did that.

He realized he was staring and quickly blinked and turned away.

"What about you two" Good asked.

"I am in charge of being your friend this week." Night said happily. I was so happy when I got that one from the hat. I look forward to sharing and doing all sorts of stuff together. Like maybe going to the beach, swimming or drinking together."

'Wait...' Good choked on his salad and had to drink some water fast. He tried to run that through his head slower to see if it made any sense.

"I drew the Short straw so I will be keeping you company at night this week." Plan said, his deep sexy voice sounding unsatisfied with the outcome.

"Of course Night and I's other job will be cleaning the main floor when you are too busy for us. It's only fair since cuddling, talking and hanging out doesn't take much effort." He said smoothly as if he hadn't just confessed nonchalantly that he would be sleeping with Good tonight.

Good spit out water and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"I am sorry, what?!"

"What... what." He said, choking out each word over shock. He laughed incredulously.

"Seriously, what are you guys even talking about?"

Plan burst out laughing.

"I told you! I told you he wasn't the type to write that shit up. OMG man you must been wasted!" Plan's continued laughter filled the room he was at the point of tears. He had lost it completely.

Good looked at them confused.

"The ad listing and contracts we signed for two months." One said softly and smiled at good sweetly.

He pulled open his phone and opened the private jobsite app. Good looked at One's phone screen sure enough. There was the contract he wrote up last night.

'Sure, he was very tired and a bit tipsy but he remembered writing it. It hadn't been anything crazy just a standard need to hire live in caretaker ad... right?'

LIVE IN CARETAKER

LOOKING FOR SOMEONE WHO CAN COOK AND CLEAN. I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF HELP! I HAVE A HELLISH IMPOSSIBLE DEADLINE AND WORK IS DRIVING ME TO A POINT THAT MY HOUSE IS UNLIVABLE.

I AM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE WHO IS EXPERIENCED IN CLEANING AND HAS SOME COOKING SKILLS. REFERENCES MUST BE CHECKED AND RECENT.

MUST BE WILLING TO BE FRIENDS AND LIKE TO CUDDLE OR HUG. I HAVE NEVER HAD FRIENDS OR SOMEONE TO HUG. WOULD PREFER MULTIPLES. I MISS THE SOUND OF OTHER PEOPLE AROUND ME.

I FEEL LIKE THE LONELINESS IS EATING ME AND MY HOUSE ALIVE.

MUST BE OKAY WITH MUSIC AT ALL HOURS AS I AM A SINGER AND MUST WRITE AND COMPOSE WHEN INSPIRED. REPLY WITH REFERENCES IF YOU ARE OKAY TO BE BOTH A HOUSE AND HUMAN CARETAKER.

Good put down the phone absolutely mortified. 'Holy shit, shit shit shit shit shit!!!' He spazzed his whole body in practical meltdown. 'He had posted that! That! On a website for everyone to see... God, what is wrong with you Good!'

"I posted that for the whole world to see?" He said slowly, his voice sounding panicked even to him.

Bai ran around the table from the other side and patted his back lightly. While One came closer and pet his head.

"No, of course not.The site prides themselves on discretion. Because it was a personal ad and not just a work related job. The listing was only sent to trustworthy verified top, level 7 tier hires, like us. You needed a high rank and many previous jobs to be able to even see your listing." One reassured soothingly while rubbing Goods shoulders.

Good calmed down.

"Oh, really... So not many people saw it..." He sighed feeling a bit better.

He felt like his sanity was already returning. As it did he slowly started to realize he would never be okay with people he barely knew just randomly touching him. They all nodded around him sweetly unaware he had just realized and become mortified again.

Plan smirked. "Yeah, of course, barely anyone. There are only like I think six thousand people are in that tier and only like two thousand of those would be in our job categories and have seen your tag's, right."

Good didn't even have time to be upset about the relaxed physical manor he was being treated with by these strangers. Much like a lost, rescued puppy. Before Plan had dropped that bomb on him and destroyed his insides again.

Good felt the panic set back in as Plan chuckled away in the back.

One gave Plan a piercing glare as if to tell him to shove off. Then sat down beside Good and started talking to him about how what he had posted well it was perfectly normal.

The more they all spoke on top of each other the more Good wanted to crawl inside himself and die a little.

Good sat there bawling inside his mind, wishing that this could be like one of those time travel drama's where he could stop and reverse time at will.

'God, what had he been thinking?! Prefer multiple friends... Hugs!...' He tilted his head to the side and groaned. 'Cuddles, I actually wrote I needed to cuddle someone.' He scoffed incredulous at his own insanity inside his mind.

'You have lost it Good you have lost it! Utterly lost it! You basically begged and pleaded to pay people to be your friend.'

'Oh god, why did he have to say cuddles.'

'I am doomed, utterly doomed! Anyone up there. Please, kill me now I'm begging you!' He thought.

He stood up and walked away, ignoring their chatting and sweet talking and took himself back up the stairs to write. 'Write or maybe just jump out of a window and end his embarrassment right now.' He thought miserably.

It didn't help that as he walked away as if a mindless zombie towards his room to be alone. That all he could hear was Plan's continuing chuckles vibrating through his ears and brain, straight into his poor delicate, mortified soul.


End file.
